


Musical Tastes

by CertifiedSkye



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Old fanfic tbh, cause thats fun, just an au with musical stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-13 00:16:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9096829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CertifiedSkye/pseuds/CertifiedSkye
Summary: AU: Imagine that Marinette can play the violin but get's all shy and embarrassed about it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a year old fanfic that happens to be from my Wattpad.

Band club was just ending for Marinette and her classmates, the familiar sounds of instrument pieces being separated and the locking noises of the cases. For Marinette, though, she didn't play an instrument that anyone knew about. The female mostly stayed behind the teacher and assisted him when needed. Everyone mostly shrugged it off, seeing just how well the two got along before and during club. "Goodbye Mr. Herald, bye bye Marinette!" A few students would wave her off, in which just being recognized made her content enough.  
The room was now empty with only the sound of shuffled papers and creaking seats as Marinette began to stack the chairs in the back of the room. Mr. Herald would peak at the female student from time to time, a sense of loss and unsatisfactory upon his chest. "Marinette, you've always been such a fantastic help after club." The adult spoke up to break the silence, causing the teenager to look up at him from a distance. "No problem, sir. It's just nice to hear them play music, and because you let me stay, I can't just do nothing to help out. Especially if I'm not even playing along." The girl replied, stacking up the last chair until the entire room was empty. Only the teachers desk and music stands laid noticeable. "You know, I heard from your mother a few weeks ago, after you started dropping by." Mr. Herald began. "She was saying how she was proud of you for playing violin. I had no idea you played such a beautiful instrument. I had to tell her I was pleased with your progress." He stated, in which Marinette almost tensed up at the thought of her playing it again. It had been almost a year since she stopped playing the violin, the instrument she oh so loved to play when she was younger. But school gets more and more stressful, along with protecting Paris with Ladybug, so she never had time to play it anymore. Sure, just the thought of the exquisite thing made her heart beat faster, as if she yearned for it. "I think we both know how much you want to play again, Marinette. How about I teach you a few things tomorrow after classes? I would be delighted to hear it." The adult had finished before standing up from his desk, holding a suitcase full of paperwork at his side. "Don't be afraid to explain to your classmates tomorrow, I'm sure it'll go splendidly." With that said, Mr. Herald left the room first, leaving a conflicted Marinette to herself. Not even Alya, her best friend, knew anything about it. Nonetheless, the teenager shook her head and gathered her school bag before exiting the place as well, walking home with a mind full of ideas and possibilities.

The next day quickly rolled around for the heroine as she began walking to school with a heavier load than usual. With her violin case dangling at her side, a sense of confidence seemed to overwhelm her. Something about holding the instrument so closely and dearly gave her an old feeling for music that was long forgotten; determination. Marinette was determined to play again, she decided, and hurried off to her classes.  
Just minutes before the morning bell, Marinette exhaled a deep breath and stepped inside her first class, receiving a few stared from the others. Some instantly ignored her presence, but others seemed interested in what was in her hand. Marinette stepped up to her seat and sat beside Alya, who only stared in astonishment.  
"When did that happen?" She questioned the other, pointing at the violin case that was placed between their seats on the floor. "Truth is, I've played violin for a few years, even before I met you! But because of classes and helping my parents, I sort of...stopped?" Marinette explained quietly. Alya smiled excitedly and took a hold of her hands. "Mari! You've arrived early this morning, why not play a song? You have ten minutes so a song or two couldn't hurt. it'll be exciting!" The female announced ever so loudly, causing Marinette's cheeks to go pink as the two boys in front of her turned their heads. "I think you definitely should. Blonde boy here has had a bad morning and maybe some classical music wouldn't hurt his spirits." Nino stated before that same blonde make had nudged his shoulder. Emerald eyes then stared into sapphire orbs. "You don't have too, Marinette. I'm fine, really." He quickly chirped up in response, not wanting to force her to do anything. If Nino's words were true, she'd do anything to cheer up her one and only crush; Adrien. The girl took a hold of her violin case and set it up on the table, unlocking the sides and assembling the necessary things together. "Um, I guess one song won't hurt." She mumbled quietly, and from the corner of her eye, Marinette could see the small smile that formed on Adrien's lips. Noticing that, the female felt a boost of motivation hit her and grinned back in reply, which seemed to surprise the male.  
Marinette stood up from her seat and stepped down to face the two boys, as well as Alya who jumped over to stand next to Nino with her violin in hand. From her point of view, the eyes of her friends were on her, causing Marinette to blush her cheeks in a soft red hue before speaking up. "A-ah, can one of you hold this? I didn't bring a stand, so that'd really help." She asked her friends, in which Adrien took the paper in hand to hold up. The blonde eyed through the paper, barely able to but noticing the excruciating detail the music sheet had held.

Marinette settled comfortably and positioned herself before playing the first note. The loud yet soft first note received everyone's attention in an instant. Nonetheless, she continued playing her song with passionate feeling and strong determination. The trio in front of her were shocked, more or less, with just how much she knew about the violin. Surely, more then half of her life was dedicated to it, hence the girl sounding like an expert.  
Adrien closed his eyes and his mind wandered off elsewhere, only the echoing of the notes filling his head. He imagined a nightly stroll with his Ladybug; they held hands, they laughed, but more importantly, they were close. That's what Marinette's playing made him see, along with the familiar emotion of staying determined.  
After a few more minutes, Marinette ended the song with just two minutes to spare before class began. Immediately, the students caused an uproar of applause. The girl smiled shyly in response and bowed before stepping up back to her seat, placing her instrument away.

'If my playing could cause a happy audience like that, I would've never stopped.'


End file.
